Jealous Jimin
by Iris V
Summary: What happens when jimin is jealous? Especially when he is a possessive boyfriend? BTS fanfic one shot
1. chapter 1- Jimin

**Hi guys. Im back. Ik i haven't** **updated in a while but i wanted to write this one shot** **real quick. A friend saw it on an app called amino and she suggested i put it on wattpad...and here it is.**

So lets begin...

Maya winced stood out of the dressing room and and looked at herself on the mirror.  
"No...i look terrible...it reveals my shoulders" she cried out to her friend who was behind her.  
Sarah glared at her "no...i dont care. You are wearing this and thats final...besides Jimin will love it" she grinned wickedly.

She pushed her back lightly, her face blushing red"shut up sarah" she pulled her dress higher so it wont show even a bit of her cleavage and sighed.

 _Why does it go down so much?_

 _will he like it though?_

Her friend pulled her outside the room and ran down the stairs holding her hands. "C'mon prince charming is waiting for you" she blushed again at the nickname sarah had given jimin.

Sarah was the only one who knew about her dating Jimin. Sarah always talked about how cute jimin and maya looked together, so to hide their relationship she had given him a nickname "prince charming"

Once they reached main room she hid behind the door. "I cant. This dress is just...not me" she whined to sarah

"C'mon maya you look beautiful. Today is the day you tell your parents about Jimin...might as well look beautiful for him" she said.

Today was her birthday party. She had invited all her class and family for her 18th birthday. She figured if they got to meet him they might like him and accept them.

She had thought of introducing him to her parents a lot but she had no reason to.  
What would she say "hi mom hi dad this is my boyfriend jimin?"  
No not possible they would refuse to talk to him as soon as they hear she is dating him. Atleast if they meet him before she tells them, they might get to know him before hand

She scanned the room looking for Jimin

"Where is he sara?"

Sarah rolled her eyes and said "if you want to know where he is go find him..stop hiding"  
Maya ignored her and looked around the room to find him; sure enough she saw him and her mouth nearly dropped on the floor as she saw him

Sarah wolf-whistled and pushed her shoulder teasingly "wow...what a man you got there...Mind if i have him if your parents dont accept him?"

Maya glared at her hard, sending daggers at her bestfriend

"hey im just joking maya, i mean he is nice to look at right?" she nudged Mayas arm

She said as she moved slowly away from her so she wont get hit. Maya glared at her one ast time and stared at jimin...he looked like a prince

 _God he is gorgeous_

His bangs covering parts of his forehead and went to stop at his beautiful chocolate coloured eyes. He slightly punched his friend as he recovered from laughing sincerely at whatever his friend said. He eyes went down to his clothing again. He wore a suit with a black shirt underneath. And black shoes to match, damn the boy for looking so much like _christian gray_

 _Christian chimchim._ She giggled at herself for the thought

She could see his firm chest beneath his shirt and she wanted nothing better than to stare at him all day long. That jacket complimented his broad back so nicely she wanted to lean on it and stay there forever. He brushed his hair out of his eyes, a habit he always had, and she wanted to kiss him so badly.

 _Is this normal?_

She bit her lip and slowly eased away from her hiding spot. Jimin still didnt see her and she was scared of how he would think she looked. This is the first time she wore a dress since 4th grade

Sarah broke the silence "just go to him and say hi. No need to hyperventilate" she snickered.  
Maya pouted and moved towards him at the most sluggish pace

"Are you serious now?" Sarah said with a hint of annoyance. He was not far from them but she still felt he was close. She literally never wore a dress in front of him  
Sarah smirked and drew her breath in...

"ACHOOO"

It was not too loud but it was enough to have a few heads turn over to them and mutter a bless you to her. Maya glared at sarah and looked towards jimin, finding him staring at her already. His eyes widened for a fraction of second as he looked at her but then he winked at her with a smirk on his face. She felt her face go red as she saw him look at her up and down All the way.

 _flirt_

She walked towards him with sara pushing her and hugged him slowly making sure her parents didn't see.

He pulled her even more close and she could smell his cologne...

 _mesmerising_

"You look so beautiful" he whispered as his breath tickled her bare neck. She blushed hard "so do you" she stuttered. Thankfully no one heard her but jimin who wore a smug look.

 _So do you? Seriously is that all you can say maya? How about handsome? Where did that word go huh?_

She turned away from him to hide her red face and shook her classmate jacksons hand "hi" she said as she looked at him. She started a conversation with jackson but her mind was wandering somewhere else.

She knew jimin was staring at her and somehow the way he was looking at her sent butterflies in her stomach.

 _since when did this room get hot?_

He has stared at her before. But not this way...this way was different. Like from a new angle. She glanced at every few seconds, his brown eyes seems darker and she found herself shivering from the dark way he was looking at her. He bit his lip still staring at her and she found herself smiling like a fool

"You look very pretty" jackson commented

Through the corner of her eye she saw Jimin jerk his head straight towards jackson giving him a glare. Obviously jackson didnt see that, still busy looking at her

 _Did i really look different?_

Her mother suddenly came and grabbed her hand "come my dear you need to meet your father's friend...also taehyung is here" she looked at jimin and sighed as her mom dragged her away from him.

 **jimins** **pov**

He saw as her mother dragged her away and felt a hint of annoyance as he didnt get to spend time with his girlfriend. He saw as she hugged an older man and his wife. But then He squeezed the glass he was holding tight as a boy about his age came and hugged her.

He didnt know who that boy is, didnt care he just wanted his hands off her. He eased slightly when the boy let go off her and went back to staring at her. She looked so beautiful that he found it hard to breathe. Why has she never wore a dress before? He made a mental note to thank Sara for choosing that dress for her. He knew maya was always pretty, behind those baggy shirts, pants and sneakers. He thinks she was always very beautiful, glad that she finally embraces it... but _now_ the problem was fending other retards who cant keep their eyes off her

He looked closely as taehyung went closer to her and put his hand on her small waist. He felt anger he had never experienced before. He wanted her to tell her parents as quick as possible before he loses his shit and drag her away.

He tilted his head to the side to acknowledge the hand that is still draped across her waist with a glare. He made a mental note to himself to stick a damn note on her head that says  
"SORRY SHE IS TAKEN"

He observed with hooded eyes as the boy leaned to her ear and whispered something in her ear as she giggled.

 _HELL NO_

He heard a glass break from somewhere close to him and he didnt bother looking where. He had his eyes fixated on her.

She turned around and saw him for a second and gave him an unimpressed look. He looked down to his hands and realized it was his glass that was broken, must have squeezed too hard

 _Oops_

A waiter came and took it from his hand as Jimin muttered an apology to him. He looked up and saw her still looking at him with worry on her face. He gestured to the hallway and left, expecting her to follow him while excusing himself. He waited at a excluded corner behind a big plant as he tried calming himself and be rational. He heard foot steps down the hall and looked to where the sound came from

Maya

He grabbed her hand and pulled her to the dark corner

"Oh my God Jimin-are you okay? Let me see your hand"

She grabbed his hand and looked at it, it was big compared to her own. Strong and firm(i had to stop myself from saying smol?)

 _how did it grow so strong?_

She saw no blood and looked at his face in relief. "Good then i guess-"

"Who the hell is that boy?"

"Whom?" she asked, confused

"That boy that was flirting with you"

She thought about his answer before it dawned on her that he was talking about Taehyung.

"Ooow you mean tae?"

"Tae?" he asked, his voice thin with jealousy

"Yeah...wait are you jealous?" she asked, a smirk playing at her lips.

She found his jealousy to be adorable, and she felt a little flattered that he found her worthy enough for him to be jealous of her with other guys.

"I most certainly am not" he insisted, a small blush on his cheek

She openly smiled "then i guess its alright if i go back-"

"Don't even think about it" he growled as he pushed her against the wall with his arms by either sides of her body, blocking her way. (Incase y'all wanna know this is torture to me too im dying here)

Her breath got hitched as she observed his eyes, the normal soft brown eyes he had seemed darker and she found herself shivering at his possessiveness.

She felt like she was breaking a list of unspecified rules and it was exhilarating, almost enough to numb her concerns about the fact that they could be seen

He went closer to her and she shifted a bit to the wall, distance is good, or else those butterflies in her stomach would kill her.

His eyes shifted to her lips for a brief second and he looked back to her face, she looked so beautiful, he forgot why he was angry at her for a stolen second. But then the image of that snake-like arm on her waist reminded him why he was frustrated. He saw her, realising that she was waiting for his next step with a blush on her cheek. He went dangerously close to her ear and whispered "Don't play that game with me Maya"

She shuddered as his breath tickled her neck and she couldn't stop but inhale a handful of his masculine scent. He towered over her as she looked at his face. She wanted to try something new

 _lets see how far this teasing can go_

"What game Jimin?" she said as she stroked his jaw pretending to be unaffected by his closeness, even though she is dying inside

He smirked

 _Evil woman_

He bent down and kissed her neck lightly. She gasped and he quickly smirked, he grabbed her waist and pulled her closer.

"Jimin someone could see us-"

But her words died in his mouth as he kissed her passionately. Whatever worries she had about people seeing her flew out the window and all she could think of was his damn lips on hers. She responded quickly as he bent lower to get as close to her mouth to deepen the kiss further. He held her neck with one hand and tilted her head to get even closer

If she thought that their previous kisses were amazing then he had proved her wrong, again. His kisses now were deep and passionate and she found her head filled with butterflies as she shoved her hands through his soft hair. He had never kissed her this way before and she felt the need to break a few laws herself. She touched his fine shoulder blades to see if they were strong as they seem. Her face heated up as she touched his biceps

 _Damn he is built_

She suddenly felt too shy to touch him so she tried to disentangle her hands from him but he pulled her arm over his neck as his hand went to her waist again, pulling her closer to him.

The atmosphere was getting too heated and she found herself very out of breath. She fought with every ounce of whatever resolve that was left in her head to keep herself from moaning but she knew some had escaped her mouth.

She broke the kiss to gasp for air but he wasn't stopping, he dived at her neck and bit down hard, leaving a pink love-bite.

"JIMIN!" she cried, but her voice was weak, he smirked

 _Now every idiot knows your taken_

He went back to her mouth and kissed her hard again.

"Well this is interesting"

Jimin turned around and glared at Sarah with every bit of hatred in his blood. He considered ignoring her and kissing Maya again but she had already slipped through his hands while he was distracted by Sara. He took a moment to observe Maya properly now, her lips were swollen from his continuous kisses and her face was every shade of red he could imagine, her chest was rising and falling from her rapid breathing, he smirked, obviously she had never been kissed like this before. She looked flustered as she tried to smooth down her dress and hair and tried not to look at his eyes

 _Good...that will teach her a lesson_

He arranged his cloth and sent a glare towards Sarah who was still giving them a knowing look. "Do you mind?"

She shrugged, finding this situation quite interesting.

"i guess i will be off then, your parents were wondering where you ran off too, please be back shortly...when he is finished with you of course" she said smugly as she curtsied and left the hall before Maya could stop her.

Maya glared at her friend with her mind screaming murder. Her anger dissipated quickly as Jimin came back and invaded her personal space

"So i guess we are done here" he said as he straightened his back and looked down at her

"I guess so...but you know you shouldn't have been jealous-"

"I am not jealous!" he cut in quickly, his dark hazel stare, hard and agitated. She couldn't stop herself and giggled

"Im just saying that you shouldnt be _jealous_ because he is my cousin"

Jimin felt like she had slapped him in the faceu. Only now did he realise that he was extremely jealous of that guy. Damn his possessiveness for her

 _It was natural...a normal feeling when you have a girlfriend_.

He tried convincing himself it was okay to be jealous while acting mochi obliviously and Maya was dying to just kiss him again. He looked so smol and lost she just coudnt think of a better time when he was flustered like this.

"Why didnt you tell me?"

"I dont know...you were just...different when you were jealous and i wanted to explore that side of you more...i guess"

He blushed, now that he thinks about it he had acted possessive and it killed him to have any one snake an arm around her besides him

"You look so cute chimchim" she said squishing his cheeks. He pushed her hands away and she couldn't help but giggle again. She pulled him back to the crowd and went back to her party.

 **Hi guys...I feel bloody sinful writing all this. Since the comments made me really think about whether it was actually me who wrote it(or my inner BTS-caused-pervert)...anyhue** **sorry I waited too long and Thanks for reading and pls Give me ur feedback ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

 **If anyone wants a oneshot** **with a member just comment it down with name of character and member and what kind you would want it to be.**  
?Bye?

Hope you all like the next chapter. Vote and comments are much appreciated


	2. Chapter 2- Jungkook

Maya held jungkook's arm and dragged him into the pathway that led to the house where the party was being held. He has been trying to make fake excuses so he wont come today but she wasn't having any of that.

"I dont know why you dont like them kookie, they're really nice people." she said trying to pull him faster before the event starts.

"Its not the parents i dont like, its their son" he grumbled.

She shot him a disappointed glare. "But you really liked hoseok, you said he was really cool before, what changed?" she stopped walking and stood infront of him with her hands on her hips making sure he wont avoid or ignore her question.

"Nothing"

She scoffed "something surely is bothering you kookie, is it because of something he did? Did he do something to you?"

 _Its not to me, idiot, its to you_

"No he didnt now lets go" he snapped. She stared at him with her mouth agape.

 _Why is he being so difficult?_

He wasnt like this at first. When these people moved in next door to her house both of them had gone over to welcome them. Hoseok and him had clicked instantly. They had lots of fun for hours and he had even asked her several times if they can stay longer. They had formed some sort of friendship with him. Hoseok had came by to her house or jungkooks house several times. What changed?

She rolled her eyes and followed him up the path to the Jung household.

She was about to knock the doors but she saw him pouting like the cute 18 year old he was. She grabbed his cheeks and made him look at her.

"Jungkookie" she cooed. "Jungkook oppa" she giggled at the glare he sent her way. Her best friend never like that word, he was older than her by a few months but he still didn't like being called "oppa" and she had called him that just to irk him so many times.

"Dont pout and be good boy" she spoke as if talking to a 3 year old. "Smile and lets see that bunny teeth" she said squishing his cheeks.

"Yah, stop it" he said grabbing her wrists and pulling it down. She snickered and looked up at him putting on a pout.

"Sorry oppa"

He glared at her again and slowly knocked on the door, putting a polite smile on his face.

She smiled at his obedience, she stood on her tippy toes and leaned up to give him a kiss on the cheek like she always does but he caught her off guard when he turned his face towards her, making his face dangerously close to hers.

Her heart froze for a moment. It was like one of those cliche incidents that happen in cheesy movies but this was real, and ime seemed to stop as she glanced at his face in shock. His face was so close to her. His hazel coloured eyes stared at her as if he could see her soul, leaving her bare and vulnerable. His face was devoid of any emotions, he was merely staring at her, waiting for her to do something about their proximity, daring her to finish what she set out to do. She willed herself not to look anywhere besides his eyes, but her gaze betrayed her, making her look down at his lips that were pink, a bit swollen and shaped like a heart.

She looked back up at his eyes, similar to her she saw his eyes travel her face and land to her lips. She licked her lips in anticipation and plastered on a huge smile on her face, one of her defense mechanisms to distract people from seeing her expressions. If she didn't smile his attention would soon be on her cheeks which were flaming red.

She put her hands on his shoulders, using him as a leverage to peck him on the cheek. She looked back his face and saw a little disappointment there but it was quickly masked with indifference

"Wow i never thought i would live to see something like this"

As quickly as their tension started, it disappeared, only to be replaced by embarrassment. Maya let go of his shoulders and pretended to straighten the unexisting wrinkles on her dress, she flattened her hair and looked up to see her best friend looking up at her with a wicked grin on her pretty face. She gulped and looked anywhere but at jungkooks face. Her bestfriend grabbed her hands and pulled her in, leaving the door open for jungkook to follow.

"Hey where-"

"Shh its bestie time" Iris winked at maya and took her away. Jungkook rolled his eyes and went to meet the other people in the house.

Once out of earshot, iris looked back at maya and wiggled her eyebrows

"What was that all about? Y'all looked cosy" she purred

Maya ignored her friends question knowing that Iris already knows that she liked Jungkook. She met jungkook 2 years ago when she moved in her house and Iris and him had both welcomed her. He had showed her around and introduced her to a few people at school. She had realized she had liked him 7 months later, but he was never the one to like someone so simply.

She had tried to set him up with people before she started liking him but he always complained and whined about that girl not being...the one. He had said that he already knows his ideal type and it wasnt any of them.

Her eyes found jungkooks across the room without any effort and she saw that he was already looking at her. She blushed and gave him a weak smile but he didnt return it. He seemed to look past her and before she could turn her head she was enveloped in a hug. It was a back hug so all she could do was look straight to jungkooks unimpressed face. She turned her head and saw hobis side profile.

Grinning widely he turned her around to him, and she hugged him back immediately. She hadnt seen him in weeks.

"Hey Maya, how are you?"

"Im good, how was England?" he had traveled to England for a few weeks to attend a wedding and he came back here when the wedding was over to celebrate his birthday with his family

"Ah its cold" he pouted causing her to giggle. She hugged him again, she had missed him.

"Where's Jungkook?" he inquired once he was free from her death grip. She looked behind her to point at him but he wasn't there. She clicked her tongue in annoyance. Whats wrong with him?

"Hold on hobi, I will be right back" he nodded and went to hug Iris.

Once Maya left upstairs hobi looked at Iris in concern  
"Was that too much?"

The dark-haired girl shaked her hand as she rolled the soda around on her hands. "Nahh..it was taking forever. Neither of them are going to do it."

"Then why bring me into this?" he said pulling her waist to him. A chuckle past her lips "hobi, jungkook is jealous of you. By purposely talking to her every night you sure have annoyed him"

Hobi smiled and pecked her cheeks "Werent you jealous though?"

She scoffed "of course not" she sipped on her drink to hide her face.

"Whatever makes you sleep at night Iris" he said taking her soda, drinking from it.

Maya went up the stairs and spotted jungkook out in the balcony.

"Jungkook!"

He turned around and spotted her behind him. He raised a brow at her with a bored expression on his face.

"Why did you leave?"

"I dont know, you guys looked cosy, so I decided not to interrupt." he said shrugging but she can tell he was pissed with that tone of his.

She stood infront of him "jungkook you have been acting strange these days, couldnt you even say hi? Did you not miss him?"

"I did but surely you didnt you were always on the phone with him."

"He is my friend. He is yours too"

He released a sigh of frustration, running his hand through his hair. "Does it always have to be about him?"

"What-

"Your always talking about him. Hobi this hobi that. Its too much Maya and sometimes i would rather not listen." he snapped facing away from her to look at the garden outside.

 _Are you jealous?_

She was silent for a moment, contemplating what to say when he slowly apologized.

He didnt know how he had come to be like this. He knew it was jealousy, eating him up inside, making him snappy and sensitive. And the girl next to him was all to blame. From all the nights she was texting jhope to the times he was calling her non-stop. They are not married why are they acting like this?

"Its fine" she said curtly "just come back and don't...uh just come back before we start"

She made to go but he grabbed her wrist and stopped her.  
"Im sorry...i just...i don't like what your doing with him. Im jealous okay? I admit it. Happy?"

She blinked. He was jealous. The voice at the back of her mind let out a little 'i told you so' and she resisted the urge to smile. Maybe he was simply jealous of the time she had spent with hobi and maybe not in the romantic way she had hoped. "Its fine, i will try to include you in our conversations from now on im sorry for leaving you-

"Its not that Maya damn.." He said slapping the railing with his palm. Since when did telling his feelings to her become so hard? "What am I to you Maya? What am I?"

Her mind drifted back to the time she had asked him a similar question a few months back and she gave him the same answer he had given her before.

"Your my bestfriend-

He groaned and turned away from her, running his hand through his hair. "No i dont want to be..." he looked at her.

He knew she had liked him back before but he had no idea how she felt now, she could be telling the truth when she said she only sees him as a friend for all he knows. But he had to make sure, one way or another.

He took a step towards her "so your telling me you feel nothing towards me?"

"No, your my frien-

She went quiet as he took a step forward. She took a step back to make some distance between them but her bum hit the table, without breaking eye contact with him she slowly tried to go around the table away from him but he trapped her with both his arms by putting them on the table on either sides of her body.

"Dont move, dont go away from this-

"There is no _this_ jungkook, we have-

"Are you sure?" he asked eyeing her lips as she licked it.

"As I said, your my-" he leaned closer to her face in an attempt to shut her up. He had never hated the word friend like this in his life.

"But thats not how I feel" he confessed.

She felt warmth course through her body and somehow making her shiver as she heard his words. Her heart had started beating so fast when he had barged into her personal space but now as she heard those words her heart is threatening to jump out of her body. A little hope ignited in her chest.

"Then...how do you feel?"

He stared at her dead in the eye. He was not good with words. Never was and probably never will. Perhaps showing her how he feels is better, actions speak louder than words right?

He lowered his lips to hers and felt her small gasp against his own, he smirked and kissed her with a bit more fervor, gaining the upper hand.

His lips felt so perfect against hers and she could only sigh in satisfaction. She had wanted this for such a long time, and now that she had a taste of him, she wanted more, she craved it actually. His tongue traced her bottom lip and she felt her head go light. He was so gentle and it made something in her gut twist. He caressed her tongue with his own and by now his hands were down to her waist. She felt stupid for just putting her hands there so she wrapped her hands around his neck. She felt him pick her up and place her on the table. He quickly stood between her legs before she could protest and she felt her dress ride up. She made to cover her thighs but he kissed her again, and all worries were thrown right out of the window. His hands began to travel around her body. Careful not to touch her in areas so as she wouldnt be insecure.

He broke the kiss and looked at her flush face.

"Your so beautiful" he murmured. She blushed deeply, trying to keep her breathing in check. He gave her smirk and dived at her neck. Going by her ear to kiss her tenderly and nibbling at her ear lobe, causing her to give out a low moan. It felt so good and she didnt want him to stop at all.

He kissed up her jaw and she felt one of his hands travel up her leg and her breathing increased rapidly. His wandering hand stopped there as he changed to the other side of her neck. She easily gave him access relishing in the amount of attention he was giving her. She thought his hands wouldnt travel higher but she was wrong. Oh how it felt great to be wrong. His hands went up her thighs and stopped at her hip. She groaned as he pulled her closer to his, her body flush against hers. She grabbed his face and kissed him hard, dying from his teasing.

He broke the kiss and looked at her. He had to say it. "I like you Maya and i want you nowhere near hoseok.

She glared at him, his words were sweet but still how dare he say that to her.

"Excuse you, your not my boyf-  
He cut her off with a kiss

He broke the kiss and smirked at her "yet" he replied simply

She blinked, trying to repeat what he said to her in her mind to understand what he was implying at.

"What?"

"I will rephrase, go out with me Maya. Lets have dinner tonight at my house, I can cook for you"

She looked at him with a pretty blush on her face. He resisted the urge to kiss her again. He needed her answer.

"Okay...what time?"

He pecked her lips "At 8. Dont change what your wearing. You already look pretty."

He had called her pretty, he had also said she was beautiful before. She felt like she had accomplished a huge task, like her life was complete. She felt light headed and giddy, and its all because of him. She nodded and was about to say something back but she heard the door opening to reveal hobi and Iris.

Maya gulped, she felt embarrassed because they had seen her in such an intimate position. Jungkook was still between her legs with his hands still on her hips, her dress ridden up to add a little spice to her embarrassment. She pushed him away from her gently and pulled down her dress avoiding eye-contact with anyone in the balcony.

"So..." Iris looked smugly at them then finally at hobi. "You owe me pizza" hobi shaked his head and hugged her waist, looking over at them

"We always knew you guys would eventually be together" he said "but couldnt you guys wait a little longer, now I owe her pizza" he said pouting.

"You were betting on us?" Jungkook asked

"Of course no one missed those looks you sent each other everyday." Iris rolled her eyes "Now lets go downstairs the party is starting."

Maya felt jungkooks hands hold hers and she looked at him to see him smiling widely at her, his bunny teeth flashing cutely. She blushed and let him lead her downstairs.

 **A/N: i still feel sinful lmao.** **Next up is Yoongi. Request a member before i release it and i can put your name there. I also forgot to thank the ones who followed or liked this series, thank you guys. hearteus to you all.**


	3. Chapter 3- Yoongi

**A/N: Hey guys, long time no see. First of all, thank you to those who voted and those who put my book into their reading lists, I do see it and I appreciate it A LOT. I wrote this chapter a bit differently than my other two and I honestly was a bit hesitant to upload it but a few people still wanted to read it so here it is. Enjoy**

Yoongi drummed his fingers against the hard mahogany table, his gaze was set firmly on the woman across the room. He hated her, despised her with every inch of his body but he still couldn't look away. He wasn't a fan of her back in college at all and his dislike for her increased by a lot when she joined his soon-to-be company. She infuriated him with all her words and attitude, standing up to him and sometimes making him feel foolish and wrong like the times when she used to beat him back in college. She was the only one who made him feel stupid for being beaten by anyone, him falling for her taunts angered him all the more.

As if sensing his gaze on her she looked at him, smirk meeting glare. And worst of all, the little icing on the cake, she knew that she was affecting him. Making him feel things he wasn't supposed to feel. Every since she entered this company and even dared to question his intelligence _again_ his pride had taken a huge toll on his life.

He snorted when he saw Namjoon come and give her a side hug. He began talking to her and he could tell, she was uninterested with the conversation from the way she kept nodding her head and her eyes seemed glazed like she was thinking about something else. He chuckled wryly and drank from his glass. The bitter liquid quenching his thirst as he glared at the back of Namjoons head.

The most annoying thing of all was that not only did she have this effect on him but she had it on all men. The only difference was that they all loved her.

 _And you hate her?_

He ignored the question the back of his head had formed and his eyes landed back on her pretty face once again.

She was wearing a black dress, one that was slight tight around her torso, a bit low cut and ended on her mid-thighs. He would have admitted that she looked stunning if he didn't dislike her so much, he knew she wore this kind of dress just for him, she had told him herself but he just didn't expect her to look so...attractive.

Fuck

She glanced at him and smirked again. Then she gave him a look, one meant to ask why he was looking at her. God he hated her.

He felt the seat next to him shift and saw a tall and lean figure sit down. He only glanced at the person for a second and he knew who it was. The only male with enough balls to talk back to him. For female...it would be her.

"Still looking at her?"

"None of your f-"

"Hey tone the swearing down a bit, it's her party, we don't want all our hard work to be ruined by you" his friend chided.

"I don't give a flying f-"

"Alright alright, but stop staring at her damn, it looks like your trying to plot her murder."

He shrugged "maybe I am"

Taehyung chuckled, drinking from his own glass. "You wouldn't dare"

"Meaning?" he said tilting his head a little so as to not lose his view of her and give Taehyung a brief glare before quickly shifting his eyes back to her.

"Admit it Yoongi-hyung, you like her, even back in college, you wouldn't shut up about her"

"It's because I fucking despise her and you know it" he spat

"Yes just like how all of the people in the office know." taehyung said jerking his head to gesture the other employees.

He was probably right, he didn't miss the way people stared at them when both of them are in the same room, gossiping quietly while eyeing them as if waiting for a bunch of fireworks to explode or him to finally fire her especially when she does little things just to test his temper and push his buttons.

They are probably wondering why he hasn't fired her yet, just like he had done to all the other people who had dared to question him and frankly speaking he has been asking himself the same question every fucking day.

He wanted her gone but at the same time he wants her there. Maybe it's so she can see his success. He snorted to himself, he knew that wasn't the reason at all. He was only trying to fool himself into believing it is.

But for heaven's sake he couldn't bring himself to fire her, sure she irked him and made him feel like he wanted to punch a wall but she was the only woman in the company with a decent head on her shoulders and she was the daughter of an investor in his company, it wouldn't do well to mess up the good relationship he had built with the man. What would he fire her for anyway? Being too smart?

He didn't think much about females before. He wasn't dumb as to not mess around with a few of them but he had no desire to date any of them, he made sure they knew that too before getting involved with him. He just didn't work that way. But this girl...she made him forget all the rules he made about women, he feels this urge to look at her twice more than he does for an average person and sometimes even think about driving her up to a wall and kiss her senseless, him having those thoughts pisses him off all the more.

He didn't like how she comes to his office every morning to discuss reports about the company and he wouldn't be listening to a thing she said, his gaze firmly planted on either her face or just her lips. He also hates how she had to object to almost everything he said during meetings and most of all he hated himself for letting her do it.

Its easy to say he knows all her habits from mere months of working with her for five hours every single fucking day because he would be the one giving her all his attention whenever she demands it whether he likes it or not; yet there will be times when she would surprise him and do something totally unexpected.

"Hello"

Like now for instance

He didn't know how long he had stared into space thinking about her but when his focus returned, the place she was standing before was empty and now she stood in front of him, a dazzling smile on her face.

"Can I sit with you guys?

Before he could manage to say anything, Taehyung had pulled a chair out and gestured for her to sit next to Yoongi. She gracefully accepted Taehyung's politeness and sat down thanking him.

"Are you enjoying yourselves gentlemen?"

He nodded slowly but Taehyung got up on his feet within a second "Yeah but I'd best be going though. I saw Jen a while ago in the balcony and I have a few things to discuss with her so if you'll excuse me I'm gonna head out"

And Yoongi had never felt so betrayed by his friend like this in his life. Jen isn't outside, she isn't even here, she had called to tell them that something came up at home and she couldn't make it over an hour ago. This idiot is only leaving just so Yoongi can be alone with her- well as alone as a chair in the corner of the room can be.

Haewon didn't even protest, simply nodding her head at Taehyung's stupid excuse to leave. He wanted to embarrass Taehyung by simply stating that Jen isn't even here but for some unexpected reason he stayed quiet as Taehyung rushed away from their table. Maybe he did want to be alone with her...

 _Idiot_

Once his colleague left them alone, he heard her fidget on the chair with a cough and he tried his best not to stare at her pretty face. She usually was just as straightforward as he was but maybe she had a little too much to drink and honestly her flustered state was making him feel the same way too.

"So..."

He looked up at her "so what?"

"I'm just trying to make a conversation yoongi"

"Well you didn't do well" he commented, taking a gulp of his drink

"Thanks" she replied with a glare

"Anytime" he said with a smirk on his face.

Silence again.

"I wanted to thank you..." She put her hands on the table and started twisting her fingers on the table

"For?"

"This party, I know you probably want me-" she gave him a sad smile, still wringing her fingers "-sacked but I still apprecia-

"I don't want you fired" he blurted, with a low voice

She looked up at him incredibly "you don't?" Her fingers were now red from the pressure she is putting on them and he grabbed her hands to still her actions.

Her eyes followed his hands and he felt a wave of manly pride wash over him when a delicious blush crawled up her cheeks. He flattened her palm against his and began to trace his fingers across the patterns of her hand. Maybe its the number of drinks he had today or her pretty face that forced him to say his next words.

"If anyone deserves this promotion party it's you" the words were out of his mouth before he could bite them down but it was worth it as she gave him another smile.

He looked at her once more, gathering his courage to say the first thing that was on his mind when she came to the party. "Haewon you look-

"Haewon!"

He cursed in a low breath when he heard the owner of the voice. Almost immediately she stood up, breaking contact with him along the way, and threw herself at Jimin. Yoongi saw Jimin's hands travel across her back and land low on her waist as she hugged him with a bright smile. He fought the sudden urge to swat his hands away.

 _That could be you she is smiling at if you would just be nice to her_

And there came those jealous thoughts again

But how is he supposed to know if she feels the same? Girls naturally threw themselves at him asking for his attention so it was easy to pick but now there are no options here, it's all too risky, his pride is already being played around by her without the help of him making a dumb confession.

What if she doesn't like him back? What if she laughs at him? Things would be very awkward at work and he doesn't want that, but at the same time he can't handle it when guys like Jimin think it's okay to hug her or give her compliments here and there, whenever they want.

He felt a hand slap him on the shoulder and looked up at Jimin's smug face. He forced a smile on his face, and went back to drinking from his glass.

"You should join us, come sit Jimin" she beckoned him

Yoongi threw her a glare as she forced jimin to sit next to her, where Taehyung was while blatantly ignoring his stares.

"Congratulations on the promotion, you deserve it" Jimin said sweetly

"Thank you" she said, glancing at Yoongi for mere two seconds before turning her attention back to Jimin.

"You look amazing" he continued with a lovesick puppy tone. Yoongi rolled his eyes and took another small sip from his glass, still not saying a word since the other man came but his demeanor changed when he saw Jimin's hand take hers on the table. He took a deep breath and looked away. He was not in a position to say anything.

"Thank you Jimin, I like the party by the way" she commented. "Thank you"

"Why are you thanking me? I didn't organize it, I didn't even know there was a party till Yoongi called me to appear an hour before we were to surprise you."

 _Shit_

He dropped his gaze to the table as he felt her eyes on him. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see her smile at him and he regretted not telling her before. Why hadn't he told her that he, himself, organized it so she can look at him like this in the first place?

 _Idiot_

"But you look so beautiful Maya" Jimin said again, echoing Yoongi's unspoken words and her gaze shifted back to the other man to smile at him in gratitude but Jimin looked pretty serious for a moment. Yoongi fought the urge to roll his eyes at him.

"Can I talk to you in private Haewon?"

At Jimin's words Yoongi sat a little straighter and leaned a bit forward, pretending to be mesmerized by the glass in his hands while his ears strained to hear what Jimin is going to say.

"Will you..."

He waited without trying to make it seem obvious but Jimin didn't buy it. A few seconds later he looked up and saw Jimin's sheepish face. "I was hoping we could talk alone but it's okay we can move-"

Grabbing his glass a bit forcefully he stood up abruptly and left to go to the kitchen. He knew what he was going to tell her, it's his undying love for her, just like every other guy had done before him, how stupid. He refilled his glass and was about to walk to the other side of the room when he realized something very crucial.

 _Would she reject him though?_

She had rejected many guys before but Jimin was different, he was closer to her than other guys who had asked her out.

Like a soldier commanded to stop, he halted midway and turned around 180 degrees, trying to spot them among the crowd. When he found them, he saw her say something to Jimin and to his horror he saw Jimin, lean close to her and kiss her cheek.

How could she do this?!

 _How could you let him take her?_

 _She was not mine to begin with_

He closed his mouth, which was agape and quickly made his way upstairs, trying to put as much distance as possible. Sadly it's a party and there would probably be no place for peace and quiet so he resorted to go to his bedroom instead, it's his house anyway. He opened the door to see one of his employees making out with another person he did not recognize, once they noticed his entry they collected their discarded clothes and scrambled out of the room faster than he could speak.

He slammed his door and put his glass down on his nightstand. Taking off his tie in frustration, he threw it on his bed.

 _Maybe you should tell her how you feel_

He laughed at himself for even thinking about it. It's too late now, a girl like her wouldn't be able to reject a guy like Jimin. He was one of those sweet guys you see in Kdramas while his friend, which is played by yoongi, is the mean guy.

Bad guys don't get the good girl

Haewon POV

I saw Yoongi leave the table a bit forcefully and I wanted to follow him but I felt a hand on my palm which brought me back to the reason Yoongi left in the first place. Jimin gave me a small smile and started making circles on him palm

It was not soothing at all. Yoongi did it better but I didnt retract my hand like I wanted to, instead I gave him a smile in return. Taking my smile as his cue, he looked at my hands with a small blush "Haewon I like you, I wanted to say this for so long but I just couldn't say it to you before and-

I cut him off as gently as I could, this is so hard "Jimin...I don't see you that way. I'm sorry but I never saw you more than my friend."

Jimin looked as if he was expecting that answer and gave me a small that hides a frown. "Can we try at least? Maybe you can develop something after a while." he pleaded and my eyes involuntarily went to the kitchen to where Yoongi went.

"I don't think thats possible...It's just that..."

"You like Yoongi-hyung" he supplied without hesitation. I put my head down in shame, my silence said it all anyways and I felt terrible for leading Jimin on even if I had no idea I was doing it.

"I hope we can still be friends" I whispered slowly, I did not want to lose Jimin. Th said man gave me a smile, he was really handsome I have to admit. He could have any girl begging to even be noticed by him, why he liked me is a mystery to me.

He put his finger under my chin and lifted my face up. "I dont think I can deny you anything Haewon. But I need a while to heal my pride" He finished with a grin and I let out a little chuckle. He leaned towards me and gave me a small peck on the cheek. I didn't feel any spark or butterflies in me but I still gave him a small smile.

I looked away from him to see Yoongi retreating away from us with speed. Did he see us?

Oh no

He wanted to go back to her and ask her to reject Jimin but he felt pathetic, he had no right over what she felt. See this is why he hates her so much, she brings out the shy and hesitant side of him too much.

He was interrupted from his thoughts when a soft knock came up on his door. "Leave" he muttered but he doubted he could be heard through the loud music of the party. The intruder opened the door and he turned around to give them a piece of his mind until his gaze landed on soft brown eyes. She had changed to a simple shirt and jeans but she still looks just as alluring as she was in the dress. He turned back around and repeated his words to her.

"I don't want to, the party is too loud" she said softly before she took a seat at the edge of his bed. Yoongi snorted and looked at her coldly.

"Well why don't you ask your pretty little boyfriend to take you elsewhere, I'm sure he won't fucking mind with him being the angel that he is" he spat bitterly.

"Stop that" she snapped, "Jimin is not my boyfriend. Why do you have to be such a pain in the ass all the time?!"

He turned around to face her to see if she is telling the truth and he felt butterflies jump around inside him when her face was coated with irritation but underneath that, she looked sincere. He broke eye contact as he tried to mask the glee that erupted in his heart at hearing her words. He felt elated but was brought back to Earth when he felt the urge to to be close to her.

"Im not-

"Yes you are!" she stood up and walked over to stand in front of him "You always walk around with that big ego-filled head of yours like everyone is not better than the gum stuck on your shoe" she shouted

He stood up and neared her, "Me?! I'm not the one who walks around with a mouth that never shuts up! Talking nonsense about this and that like you have nothing better to do than pester me every fucking day!"

She laughed but it had no humor, "Excuse me for telling you that your wrong repeatedly like I did back in Uni!"

"This has nothing to do with Uni but yes you were still an insufferable bitch like you are now here" he retorted hotly.

"You didn't change much at all too you know, still an annoying twat with a temper bigger than his IQ"

"Well you have a mouth that never does shut up, it was always hard talking over your incessant babbling" he growled "Just shut up for God's sake"

Her eyes fell to his mouth just like his did to hers when he finished talking. They were both panting now, their faces so close to each other as neither wanted to back off. The air was so thick with tension he was sure he could cut it with a knife. He wanted to do something about it so bad though, to release all the frustration he has been feeling since the day he met her but-

"Make me"

He didn't need her to repeat it, he grabbed her face and latched his lips onto hers, it was almost feral. He caught her lips between his teeth and gave her a brief suck before shoving his tongue in her mouth, exploring every corner of her mouth. They continued on like this, their lips bruised now and their breathe coming out in short quick exhales, until she broke them apart for air but he just slipped his hands on her waist, claiming her lips one more time.

And he couldn't get enough of her...its as if he was starving of food for hours and he was finally given one that happens to taste so sweet. She probably felt the same way too, her fingers were either in his hair or on his shoulders, its like she couldn't decide which brings him closer to her. He thought of all the times he could have done this, and he regretted not doing this earlier-

She caught him by surprise when she pushed him away from her with him landing roughly on the bed, he was just about to ask her why the fuck she did that when she climbed on top of him and latched her mouth to his neck.

"I'm still mad at you" She pointed out, still kissing his neck and he bit back a groan when she found a sweet spot behind his ear lobes. He grabbed her waist to pull her closer but she batted his fingers away "Don't touch me" she growled as she bit his neck to show that she was serious.

"Your not making sense-"

She cut him off by kissing him, she was trying to distract him while she worked on his dress shirt with nimble fingers but he caught on to what she was doing and flipped them around.

"Not so fast" he smirked at her while holding on of hands to her side. She let out a huff as she struggled against his hold while he peppered kisses all over her face with a smile on his face. She shivered visibly when he nibbled on her earlobe, his breath doing dangerous things to her mind.

"Yoongi-" she was interrupted by her own groan when he slipped his hand under her shirt, caressing her stomach. It felt euphoric to have him finally touch her like this after years of crushing on him.

This was so worth the wait

She closed her eyes and sighed when his hands raked higher thinking he was going to go higher to where she wanted his hands but he paused there. She opened her eyes to see him staring at her, as if he was amused by her reactions to his touch. "Yoongi I swear I will kill you"

'If what?" he teased, his hands going south and outlining the edge of her underwear. He pulled it and let it go with an audible clap as it snapped back to place making her gasp when it sent a jolt through her entire body. He planted his lips back onto hers and she entangled her hands from under him and finished the remaining buttons on his shirt, pushing it away from his shoulders quickly before he could stop her.

The door flew open and they both jumped at the sight of Taehyung and a few other people at the door way. Both Yoongi and Haewon glared at him while he simply gave them an apologetic box smile. "I thought you both killed each other or something...sorry" He did not look apologetic at all.

Haewon wanted to smack Taehyung really bad but instead pulled Yoongi's shirt back on him when a bunch of women were openly ogling at him because of his exposed broad chest. It was a rare moment and they would not let this chance pass so easily. Yoongi didn't notice though, he was busy glaring at Taehyung who looked like he was trying his best not to smirk but failing miserably.

"You can leave now everyone" he said in a dangerously cold tone. Taehyung flashed them both a peace sign and dashed out of the room with the others following behind him. She almost whined when Yoongi separated them and moved away from her to sit on the edge of the bed, facing away from her like before. The mood was gone and she suddenly felt cold because his body wasn't so close to her anymore.

"Well that was unexpected" she heard him murmur. She hummed in agreement and boldly wrapped her arms around his mid section from behind. When he didn't protest, she planted a kiss on his shoulder blade and her feminine ego got boosted when he shivered lightly and his stomach tightening a bit. Getting a man like Yoongi to react like that to her touches was a huge accomplishment that she thought would never happen.

"So what now?" he asked, trying not to seem hesitant. He did not want this to be a one night stand with her where they sleep together and pretend nothing happened the next day. No, he had to make sure that she knows that he didn't just want her for one night.

Yoongi pov

He tried to clear his head from focusing on her hands which where running over his stomach, they were very distracting and he did not want to leave without clearing things with her. He stilled her hands and turned around to face her only to pause in realization that she is so close to him. For the first time in his life he took this close proximity to gaze at her. They had never been this close to each other before unless it was accidental or they were arguing like they did before. She had such soft brown eyes that screamed innocent but he knew her enough to say she wasn't so innocent. He looked down to her now swollen lips that was not as red as it was before, maybe her lipstick had rubbed off on him instead. He looked to her nose but her freckles weren't there. She must have been hiding them with make up. He suddenly remembered a time back in Uni when she was telling her friend about how she was insecure about her freckles, he heard her because he was right behind her. He also remembered thinking she was cute with her freckles but threw a crumpled up paper at the back of her head to shut her up as a way to compensate the crazy thought that had appeared in his head back then.

She must have been feeling uncomfortable to his staring as she started to move away from his hold but he made his grip tighter and gave her a peck on the cheek which made her eyes a tad bit wider. "You are beautiful" he slowly said, trying not to sound breathless.

"This" she gestured to her face "is just make up, I'm not beautiful underneath-

He pulled her closer and put one hand on her cheek, puling a strand of hair behind her ear. "I didn't say you look beautiful, I said you are beautiful" he corrected her.

Her eyes widened even more and she leaned to plant a kiss on his lips, when she drew back, her cheeks were tinted red but she had a smile on her face. "Thank you"

He looked away when he thought about what to say next. "Do you want to leave?"

She rolled her eyes "Is that your version of asking me out" she grinned, knowing he wasn't good with confrontations about emotions,

"Take it or leave it" he said cockily, hoping she wouldn't actually decline. She smiled and put her arms around his neck and he had to stop himself from leaning into her when she combed her fingers through his hair. "I have wanted to touch your hair for so long" she muttered and he shook his head when her massage became more soothing.

He needed to keep his head, he cant lose focus so easily.

"So it is it a yes or no?" he asked again. She leaned and gave him a peck on the lips to which he deepened it, not being able to resist her at all. She smiled against his lips when she felt him respond fervently and pulled back to give him her answer. "Yes, let's _leave_ "

She couldn't help but stare at him when he showed off a gummy smile and she caught him off guard when she kissed his burning cheeks.

A flustered Yoongi was the cutest version of him, and with a gummy smile added its euphoric. She could drown in his smiles and wouldn't bother to get out at all. He slowly stood up and extended his hand for her to take his. Her small hand fit perfectly into his large hand and she couldn't help the glee that erupted in her when he kissed her hand and led her out of his room.

It was definitely worth it.

 **A/N: How was the chapter guys?**

 **It took me a while in updating this book and I would have took longer if a reader in told me that she was still waiting for me to update eagerly so I took it in me to wake up so early to finish this without moving away from my computer until its done. Her words encouraged me to add two thousand more words xD.**

 **Tell me if you liked it though guys, and please vote so I know I did good if your not commenting. Next up is Hoseok and Namjoon(those were requested) and I will upload whichever ends faster. Thank you for reading so far :3**


End file.
